


Dangerously Obsessive

by The_Spaghetti_Incident



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drug Abuse, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, i'll add more characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaghetti_Incident/pseuds/The_Spaghetti_Incident
Summary: Sakura's perfect life takes a downhill when she's drugged and kidnapped at a party. Now she needs to cope with the challenges of being at the mercy of a delusional, sadistic madman. Non-con! ItaSaku!
Relationships: Deidara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hidan/Temari/Deidara
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter I - Purgatory

Tears streamed down furiously over Sakura's impeccable face, staining her skin with despair. The hoarse screams, sobbing and cries for help were muffled by the thick cloth trapped between her teeth and mouth. She had her hands and legs tied by a scratchy rope, and as much as she struggled fiercely – using the last remains of energy she had left –, she's still couldn't get rid of her restrain, nor get up.

Sakura looked around desperately, trying her best to make her eyes identify any sort of form despite her surrounding being completely immersed in dark. She was unable to understand what was happening to her, and her body shook in utter fear over her current situation. The sensations of numbness rushing over her again – result of the drug her attacker had slipped her.

She was completely clueless about what was happening. She tried but couldn't remember a single thing about what happened before she woke up. Her mind was kept busy creating terrifying hypotheses about the situation she was in and Sakura could do nothing but suffer in fear and anxiety.

As she struggled to put aside the disturbing thoughts – despite the stinging pain hammering deeply against her brain –, some blurred images and broken memories of her friends smiling warmly at her emerged in her memory, and she tried desperately to remember where she was, forcing her brain to the limit, demanding answers she wasn't even sure she knew. That's when, in a flash of light, everything came to her – so clear, so sharp.

She was in a party with her friends at the Sabakus' manor. She shouldn't even be there, to begin with. When he invited them, Gaara had warned that it was his older sister's party and that her friends would be there. Both she and any colleague of her didn't think it would be a problem until they arrived at his house and came across older, depraved students – doing drugs and abusing alcohol.

Not that she cared about it in such a delicate moment. These were college students. College students gave the best parties, she'd heard from her best friend, Ino. She was surrounded by people labeled "relevant" – by colleagues and pretty much any high-schooler –, and she did not want to be classed as 'Ms. Goody Two-Shoes' – as she was frequently called by her friends.

So, Sakura did her worst and plunged into the drink that were frequently offered to her, some by older guys and other by her own friends. She was most definitely a two-pot screamer, and rapidly she could feel the effects of intoxication. Her retracted, shy, and calm personality seemed to never even exist now that she showed a cheerful, euphoric, and confident side of her.

She wasn't even conscious about what she was doing anymore. She accepted anything – food and drinks – anyone offered her, she danced shamelessly with her friends, climbed onto counters to perform, danced, screamed, and laughed at anything without really understanding anything that happened around her.

Soon after, she started to feel like everything was happening in slow-motion. Her head begun to spin, making her dizzy. The unpleasant feeling of nausea started to make itself present, and although the house was more than enough to support the number of youngsters clustered inside, Sakura begun to feel suffocated – her breathing too heavy and too slow. She thought she'd faint, and she panicked at the thought of the humiliation in front of the very people she was trying so hard to impress.

Sakura staggered up the stair and walked lopsided through the huge corridor, trying futilely to find support on the walls as her small hands glided smoothly over the plain surface. She stumbled in front of a door, trying unsuccessfully to open them – she figured there were some couples in the locked up rooms, but it didn't stop her from searching for a place where she could rest a little – desperate to find some peace.

As she wandered around, she stopped abruptly at the sound of laughs. She had been in Gaara's house once, and she knew exactly whose room it belonged to. Eagerly, she pressed her ear softly against the door, trying to overhear what the voices talked about despite the loud music banging in her ears. Breathing in deeply, she plucked up courage and, without thinking, took her hands to the doorknob, turning and then pushing the door open.

Sakura looked statically inside the room, being welcomed by a set of heads turning towards her in curiosity. There she was, Gaara's sister. She recognized her from other encounters – even if the blonde herself didn't in return.

"Fuck," one of the guys sitting near the blonde girl said as he tried to pick up the contents from the coffee table. "Nosy brat."

"Leave it, Hidan," Temari ordered, and the man beside her quickly let go of the drugs he was frantically trying to hide. "She's not gonna say anything, right?" She motioned with her hand for the pink-haired to come in. "Lock the door, will ya?" Sakura complied after a brief pause, her brain trying to work out what the older girl had told her.

"Wanna join us?" asked another guy. He had a long dirty blond hair and a lengthy bang that covered his right blue eye.

Upon noticing Sakura's lack of reaction, Temari spoke again, "Come on, sit down." She gave her a warm smile as she watched the girl stumble her way to the coffee table, taking a sit on the floor instead of the small sofa the three of them were sitting on. "You've been drinkin', eh?"

"Jus' a little." Sakura gestured with her fingers, trying to sound sober.

"Yeah, I can see that." Temari teased as she bent over the glass table. She had in her hands something that, to Sakura, resembled a small straw, and she placed it on the powder line and aligned it to her nostril, inhaling with want.

Sakura felt her body shudder only from watching the scene. She felt so out of place, but she wanted to belong so badly. She watched the content on the surface with growing interest and curiosity. There were pills, small packages of cocaine, and drinks. She was completely and utterly marveled by what she saw – even if she had no real reason to be, after all, those were drugs.

Temari looked at her with damp eyes, easily catching on the girl's obvious fascination. "Wanna take a hit?"

"Really?" Sakura looked up to her with glimmering eyes. She felt more than tempted – despite her concern –, but she didn't want to appear desperate. "But wha—what's that?"

"Well, of course, it's nose candy." The blond guy parted some of his supply with a card and pushed towards her. "Go on, pinkette. You're not gonna bail on us, are you?" He pressured as he handed her one of the small straws. As she took it in her hand, she realized it wasn't a straw at all. It was more of a tube. It was obviously made from metal, not plastic, and it had a golden coloration – she guessed it was a personalized snorting tube. She'd seen it a few times in movies, but she didn't think people really used it – actually, she never even though about snorting drugs at all.

Sakura didn't have a poor judgment, but the all the drinks she had taken were obviously not of help at this moment. She wasn't going to lie, she had most definitely liked the nickname the blond had given her, and it had, indeed, made wonders on behalf of the guy's manipulative intent. She felt special. She wanted to impress, not disappoint, nor offend them. So, despite the small part of her consciousness screaming at her to not do it, she slowly bent over the table and followed the same movements she had seen Temari make before.

The three of them laughed as soon as the substance was inhaled by Sakura – who got up in a jump. Her eyes watered furiously, and she felt herself froze as her nostrils seemed to be sprawled by fire. The somewhat sweet floral, chemical mixed scent felt good, but it burned so much that she couldn't really disguise her reaction or try to appear in control.

Almost immediately, the burning was replaced by a numbness in her throat, slowly spreading to her tongue and mouth. She felt her heart pound against her chest and her muscles tense, despite the pleasurable sensation she felt. She took her hand to her eyes, her dilated pupils reacting badly to the room's lighting. "It burns… my eyes hurt," she said.

Temari got up and walked to the room's dimmer switch, rolling it softly until the lights were almost off and the dimness in the room created a comfortable environment for them – especially in their situation. The blonde girl made her way to her S-K-S bed and jumped onto it, tapping her hand slightly against the mattress as she stared at Hidan, who, with a smirk to his face, joined her immediately.

"It's… I feel… There is something," Sakura said as she struggled to take her jacket off, "wrong with me…" She looked inquisitively at the blond, and it was enough for him to understand that she wanted his name.

"It's Deidara." He helped her with her jacket, throwing it on the sofa. "Relax a little, pinkette. Enjoy the thrill," he said, pulling her towards the end of the bed, where they wouldn't bother the other couple.

If Hidan was getting busy with Temari, he might as well do the very same with the pink-haired girl. The three of them could always have fun together any other time. Now, it seemed much more appropriate to give it a try and taste the fresh-meat – particularly when it looked so young and innocent. The idea was very enticing, and Deidara wasted no time as he pushed her down until she was lying and covered her body with his.

Deidara was quick to place hungry kisses on her neck and run his greedy hands over her barely covered body. "You're so hot," he spoke softly as he explored her body.

"Tha—Thanks," Sakura answered somewhat uncomfortable.

He laughed at her. "I was talking about your temperature. You feel too warm."

"Sorry," she mumbled weakly.

She was adorable, really. She was too soft, too sweet. He couldn't wait to tear all that up. He was dying to have a taste, but he knew that a girl like her would need something a little extra to really ease up around him. Her body was stiff, and she seemed more scared than eager, so, in order to calm her, he took his hand to his pocket, grabbing a white pill that he quickly took in his mouth and proceeded to give his attention back at her.

Sakura was completely caught off guard when she felt him kiss her, and she almost wanted to turn her face, get up and run. Almost. She had never even kissed before, and it felt like the most incredible thing in the world to her – mainly from being under the effect of drugs, but also from the excitement of it being her first experience, and who it was with. He wasn't the one she really wanted to kiss, but he was just as handsome, if not more, and it positively added up to the kiss.

She tried to not panic and despite being absolutely sure she was a failure at kissing, she still reciprocated, opening her mouth slightly when she felt his tongue brushing keenly against her swollen lips.

Before she could react – and even if she had the time, she doubted she would have been able to –, he pushed the pill from his mouth into hers. The taste was bitter, and rather salty, it promptly killed the mood for Sakura as the pill rubbed against her taste buds and mingled with her saliva. She pushed Deidara away slightly before speaking, "Tastes awful." Probing herself up on her elbows, she stared at him with displeasure on her face.

"Alright, hold on," he told her as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from Temari's minibar. For himself, he fixed a glass of whiskey instead. He knew the risks of mixing drugs and alcohol, but he was well used to it already, and he also didn't care much about it. "Drink it." He handed her the water bottle, and she drank desperately as she tried to wash the bitter taste from her mouth. He followed her and downed the glass of whiskey in one.

Unlike cocaine, the pill didn't make her feel any immediate effect, and it made Sakura wonder what that even was, despite sickening. "What was that? I don't feel any different." She heard Temari and Hidan laugh from where they were humping on each other and she looked towards them – she had almost forgotten about them, even though they weren't exactly quiet all the while.

"Give it a few minutes, then it will kick in." Sakura heard Temari say.

In seconds Deidara was over her again, and she felt torn between not wanting him and desiring him. It all felt too intimate and she wasn't sure if now was the right moment, or place, for this, besides the other implications that getting on a bed with a boy meant. Regardless, the blond resumed to kiss her again, and to her surprise she didn't fight him. On the contrary, she welcomed his advance very eagerly, her body suddenly burning in need, craving his hands.

Her skin crawled when she felt his hand snake inside her skirt, and she took her own hand to his in an effort to hold it still as he continued to ravish her mouth. He was rough and it scared and excited her. She didn't want to commit, but she didn't do much to protest as he pulled down her tube top, biting the skin of her chest, and she felt her core lit up in both shame and lust.

"Not that," she whispered, weakened by the alcohol, drugs, and his caresses. "S—Stop."

Temari chuckled. "Easy, Deidara."

"Come on, are you—"

"I said, easy," Temari spoke directly. "She is in the same grade as Gaara. Do the math."

"What?" Deidara looked at Sakura questionably. "How old are you, exactly?"

Sakura shrugged. She wasn't comfortable sharing that information for many reasons. They didn't even bother asking her name, why should her age matter? Besides, she wasn't going to lie, she liked the attention she was receiving, and she wanted to have fun with Deidara a little longer – not all the way, just superficially, so she would have nothing to regret later. If her age might have been something that would get in their way, she'd just rather he didn't know it.

"Seriously, does she fuckin' look like anything other than a kid?" Hidan snapped. He was getting impatient and, now, they were definitely disturbing his moment with Temari. "Just look at her damn baby face. Either get it on with or fuck-off."

"Easy you too," Temari told Hidan, then looked back at her blond friend. "All I'm saying is, you don't want more trouble than you're already in for just doin' that. That's jailbait." She laughed.

Sakura was quiet as Deidara thoroughly analyzed her face. "Ain't like I care," he said. And he didn't, really. Her age was irrelevant to him – even if it was straight up illegal. He'd still give her a nice time and something to remember.

"It's your funeral," Temari replied, directing her attention back to Hidan who seemed more riled up than before.

Hidan wasn't the only one, though. Sakura felt her body burn in sweet want. The blond's hands felt like paradise as they glided all over her small frame, her sensitive body shaking at his touch. She didn't want him to stop anymore, and the euphoria and excitement within her only grew more and more as Deidara focused on his caresses.

He kissed gently around her breast, but never once licked or took it in his mouth. He continued, drawing a wet kiss path on the uncovered part of her stomach until he reached the top of her skirt. He took his hands to the exterior side of her thighs and brushed his fingers in tickles as he slowly slid them up inside, until he finally pushed up all the fabric that covered her underwear, pulling the small piece down without hesitating and throwing it over his back.

"Wait—"

"Look, I'm not here to play kissy-kissy. If that's what you want, then maybe you should seek some of your bratty friends to keep you company." He earned a couple of laughs from the other couple in the bed.

"Don't be a pig," Temari said as she straightened up on Hidan's lap. "She's obviously scared."

"It's just that… I… don't wanna do anything," Sakura spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

"You don't have to do anything," he answered as he pulled her closer by the hips. "Just shut up and enjoy." He lowered himself between her legs and she felt mortified for being looked down there so closely by someone else. "It's okay, see? Won't do any damage, pinkette."

Deidara lay down on his stomach, both hands sliding through Sakura's thighs to the back of her knees, where he pushed her legs up until they were flexed, supported by her own feet, and open wide, revealing the small mound between her thighs. Unlike anything she'd read on stories and such, he didn't stall, there was no thigh kissing and skin caress, he was just quick to close his mouth around her vulva.

Sakura gasped loudly when she felt it, fighting the urge to shove him away despite being too startled from his sudden movement. She balled her fists, unable to help the moan that came as Deidara lays his tongue flat at her entrance, licking his way up to the fleshy mound above her clit, and repeating. He nibbled gently over the clitoral hood, using the tip of his tongue to circle around it after. Deidara heated her up too quickly, much to his surprise, and it didn't take long for the stimulation to become overwhelming to her.

In her state of frenzy, Sakura wasn't shy at all about voicing loudly her satisfaction, and Deidara smirked against her skin as he worked skillfully on it – her visible pleasure being a boost to his giant ego even more so as she rolled her hips against his face, desperate for his meticulous care.

He closed his mouth around her, giving small suctions, and she grasped at his long hair, pulling his face against her eagerly as her other hand skimmed through the fabric of the sheets for something else to hold onto, aside from his hair.

She didn't know much about it – if she knew anything at all –, but she could feel something was happening to her, and she could imagine what it was as felt a weird sensation in her belly, almost the same thing one feels when they are to jump from a great height. "More," she demanded boldly, and Deidara complied, applying more pressure, and sucking with more intensity, feeling her skin pulse against his lips.

Her previous vocal confession of gratification was eventually replaced by heavy breathing, and it was an obvious indicate that Sakura was over the edge, ready to reach her climax. Presumptuous and smugly, the blond smirked again as he pulled away from her to look at her reddish lips, puffy and wet from his caresses.

She lifted her head slightly to look at the blond between her legs. She frowned, confused, and he stared back, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively. "Wanna cum?" he asked, shamelessly.

Sakura swallowed hard, seemingly caught off guard by his question. "Um… yes." She lowered her head, not expecting an answer, she was way too gone to feel ashamed by her declaration.

Deidara resumed his ministrations, taking her nether lips in his mouth again, and once more, it all felt like unexplored paradise for Sakura. Her body burned in anticipation, and she could only rub herself fervently against his tongue and mouth as she felt her orgasm build up quickly inside. She tried to tune out the other couple moans, but it worked even better as a drive for her – as much as she hated to admit it.

The girl was more silent, grunting and breathing heavily while the loudmouth boy was more vocal, giving wicked remarks from time to time as he pushed against the blonde. Secretly, the nastiness of Hidan's words made Sakura's insides boil in excitement – even if the words weren't meant for her. In any other day or situation, she'd have called it despicable and vile, while explaining how demeaning it meant for women to be treated like that.

Right now, though, she could only moan as she took her time, enjoying Deidara's mouth-service, turning her head to the side and taking in the sight of the other two fucking just a couple of meters away from her. She couldn't see where they connected, but she could watch their motion even through her blurred vision – how Hidan thrusted harshly against the girl and how she closed her legs around him, locking him tight against her, pushing herself in combination with his thrust.

The thought, alongside the alcohol and drugs, did wonders to her. Aside from being embarrassed for thinking about it this way, it aroused her greatly, specially when she was being taken care of so nicely by the blond between her legs. She almost wanted Deidara to take her the same way the other guy was taking Temari, and she fantasized about everything they could do if only she was ready to commit.

It really didn't take much. She was too sensitive and too willing to feel all these new sensations. Before Sakura could collect any more thoughts, she groaned, a loud but still contained sound, pressing her lips hard against each other, trying not to draw attention from the other apparent oblivious couple – not that she really cared about it at the moment, nor that they would pay much attention to her anyway.

She held both her hands in fists, pressing herself hard against the blond. Her muscles contracted as her very first orgasm washed though her, and she closed her eyes, immersed in her wave of pleasure. She could swear she felt it through her whole body and the feeling was just too intense.

Deidara coated his tongue with the juices from her vulva's entrance, sliding gently over the opening, almost teasingly. He finally got up, looking at Sakura as if she were a point he had just proven – and she might even be, now that he was done with her, and she was trembling in bliss. He was delighting in her evident exhaustion, watching her close her eyes tiredly as she felt her strength drain from her.

"Done already, pinkette?" Deidara asked humorously. "That was… fast."

"Virgins… can't even hold a fuckin' orgasm," the grey-haired man mocked from the other side of the bed, making both blondes laugh.

Despite loathing their distinct disdain, Sakura fe,lt oddly sleepy, too out of herself to bother answering to either of them. She felt slightly offended, that's true, but she guessed that wasn't their real intent. They were idiotic, of course, but they probably acted like that with everyone else.

Distracted by her thoughts, she was suddenly startled by Deidara when she felt him close his lips over hers and slip his tongue inside. Frowning in displeasure, she shoved him off her, getting up quickly to spit at her side, and brush her forearm against her mouth as if to cleanse it.

The blond openly laughed at her face. "What? Don't like you flavor?" He shrugged. "Personally, I love it."

"Tha—That's disgusting," Sakura replied lowly – voice still too soft and quiet from the pills –, earning a laugh from the other three in the room. Still, she stood by her words, she though the taste was unpleasant, and she honestly didn't understand how one could like such thing.

"Seriously?" Deidara got up, unbuckling his belt. "You're way too prude, Pinkette. We can work on that if you want." He winked at her playfully, leaving his suggestive invitation out in the air.

"I'm not—"

Sakura was left speechless as Deidara lowered his pants, followed by his underwear. She took a quick glimpse and immediately turned her head away, blushing furiously at his audacity.

"What? Can't even look at it?" He provoked. "It's just a dick, girlie."

"I know what it is!" She almost yelled this time, and forced herself to look back at him, more specifically at his groin. She did it more out of curiosity than being pressured by him or fear of being called at again for being a puritan. She almost mouth gaped, but she was stealth enough to not show any signs of shock – or so she thought, because in contrast to her "stealth" Deidara had another stupid smirk on his face.

"Wanna touch it?" He offered, walking closer to her. "We can do whatever you want, and we can stop whenever you say."

Sakura almost choked, and this time her eyes widened. She was confused, and at her current level of intoxication, one couldn't expect anything other than that from her. She really did want to touch it, but she was also terrified, and she could almost feel her insides whirling in fear and expectation.

Now, Deidara was right in front of her, in all his glory, dick up and hard, and she slowly reached her trembling hands towards him, swallowing the big lump in her throat. He liked the reaction he had gotten out of her. She seemed fascinated – and she was. Being this close to him, she could take a much better look at him. She bit her lip in an attempt to lessen her nerves, looking up at him, eyes on eyes as she kept taking her hands closer to him.

She wasn't sure what it felt like because the moment the tip of her middle finger touched him she leaped out of bed, pulling her tube top up over her breast and awkwardly trying fixing her skirt, she made her way to the door. "Um… my friends are waiting… they are… calling for me."

"Really? You can hear them from here with all that noise?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered, and the three of them laughed. She was a coward, and they probably thought that too about her. It was just an excuse – a pathetic one, she might add –, and they knew it was an excuse. Hell, they probably even knew that she knew that they knew. She couldn't think straight, she felt suffocated and she was positive the room was spinning, she needed to go out.

"Take you time, babe." Deidara shrugged, winking at her again as he made his way his friends.

She unlocked the door and with shaking legs, she left the room, walking groggily through the hallway. A little disoriented, she tripped on her way to the stairs, bumping hard against tall, pale guy.

"Sasuke!" She shimmered with relief for a brief moment, until she realized it was not her colleague. "Oh, I'm… I'm sorry, I thought you were… Sasuke," Sakura mumbled a choked apology, nodding her head to shyly greet him.

She couldn't see very clearly, but she managed enough to realize it wasn't Sasuke. The guy really reminded her briefly of her friend, though, which only led her to suppose, not entirely sure, that this was his older brother.

He didn't answer to her apology, nor even greeted her back. He only moved past her as if she weren't even there, as if they never bumped into each other. She narrowed her eyes, watching him for a couple of seconds as kept walking – studying the best she could about him in this short amount of time.

 _Rude and impolite_ , she thought to herself, scoffing at his attitude.

He was definitely nothing like Sasuke, she had decided. Well, physically, they looked a lot like each other, aside from the older brother being much taller and seemingly stronger than his younger brother. They just weren't compatible. From what she knew of Sasuke and the little she'd seen from his brother; she knew they were absolute opposites.

Sasuke was always groomed. His silky and shiny hair was always spiky, he was well-dressed with expensive brand clothes, always smiling smugly, surrounded by his friends, and he had the most beautiful, unique features – the very same ones that had made her fall deeply in love with him since she was a child.

Overall, Sasuke seemed healthy, which was nothing like what his brother looked like.

On the other hand, the older brother had a more relaxed style, wearing only simple black clothes. His long, black hair was tied in a lose and messy ponytail. He had small signs near his nose and eyes, that were marked by strong, dark circles. He had slightly chapped lips and an extremely pale skin.

If anything, he just looked sick, to her. And yet, she strangely found him so very attractive. His looks were obviously not 'it' for her, but she could see a special charm there. His pale skin contrasted beautifully with his black hair and eyes, and even his dark circles.

She didn't know him personally, of course, but she'd heard about him whenever Sasuke talked to Gaara about their older siblings. So, basically, she knew just enough – they were all bad lots. She'd seen with her own eyes and confirmed how low Gaara's sister stood. As to Itachi, she'd heard he was extremely volatile. Too quiet, too introverted, then suddenly, too violent. He did have friends, but like the other three she had met in Temari's room, his friends – and him – were all junkies. Always almost too stoned to function when they were not busy causing trouble and picking up fights – even going as far as committing minor offenses.

To summarize, they were the type of people Sakura deeply despised, and yet, she tried so hard to impress them and get them to like her.

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly, and she unconsciously followed the guy down the stairs. She wasn't really thinking anything through, but she nearly jumped when he looked at her over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. Did he think she was following him? Because she was – not on purpose, obviously, but she was, nonetheless.

She breathed out heavily, looking away from him, a bit unnerved, trying to find any friendly face as she looked around in a pathetic attempt to disguise the fact that she was staring at and following him. When she dared look back, he wasn't there anymore, and she was thankful for that.

Her growling stomach brought her attention back to herself and away from the boy. Whatever had happened, he was gone, she didn't care, and he probably didn't either. She needed food. She had a practically empty stomach, filled with nothing but alcohol.

She walked lazily to the kitchen, ignoring the drunken people all around as she fetched herself a small paper plate and went to the counter, filling her plate with some appetizers – nibbling some during the process.

She absently watched a boy stumble across some people and fall on the floor as she threw a savory in her mouth, sloppily chewing it with her mouth open.

"Want something to drink with that?" Came a deep hoarse voice behind her, and Sakura choked on the snack the moment she turned, coughing desperately as the man took a hand to tap her back. "Easy."

"Sorry, ugh, you startled me." She tried not to sound accusing, taking the glass he was offering her without hesitation. She was caught by surprise when she chugged and realized it was actually soda and not alcohol. "Thanks." She smiled timidly.

Again, he said nothing in return, but his inexpressive eyes, now, seemed somewhat more welcoming than before. He stared at her with intensity, and she fidgeted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze, feeling the heat crawl its way to her cheeks and the rest of her body as the Uchiha focused all his attention on her.

She wanted to say something to break the ice, instead, she just lowered her head to avoid him, unable to bear his eyes any longer. Then, she heard a scraping sound, and after a few seconds she gathered the courage to look back at him, only to have him blow smoke directly at her face.

"What the—" Sakura coughed, waving quickly with her hand to dissipate the smoke. "What was that for?" She frowned. He might have been intimidating, but she wouldn't let that slide because of his daunting attitude. He could find someone else to torment if that's what he was looking for with her.

"Want a hit?" he asked, offering his spliff to her.

"What's that?"

"What it looks like," he answered vaguely. He kept nailing his eyes deeply on hers, and she felt herself shake as she rose her hand to accept his offer – even if she didn't want it.

His unmoving look alone was enough to set her off balance, and he didn't have to use any words to push her into taking whatever he handed to her.

Sakura coughed again, this time suffocating on the smoke that filled her airway the moment she took a drag.

Itachi didn't react to that – didn't even flinch as he kept examining her.

He knew her.

Not as well as he'd have though he did a few hours ago. They never spoke before, but he knew everything he needed to know about Haruno Sakura. He knew her from before – even if she didn't know him –, and today, he had watched her from the moment she first stepped in at the party, as she went through all those drinks random drunken guys and her friends had brought her, until the moment she disappeared in Temari's room, shutting the door locked behind her.

She was high, that he was sure of. He knew a stoned person when he saw one, and her extreme sweating and dilated pupils didn't fool him. With deceitful, dead eyes, no one would imagine he had anything troubling his thoughts, when in fact, all he could do was think non-stop about what had happened in Temari's room.

Was that all she'd done there? Gotten high? What was she really doing? What were they really doing? Did they have her? Did she do something with them? He thought low of her for that, and it angered him that she had given him any reason to do so.

"I think… that was too much," Sakura pressed her hand against her head. Her tongue felt heavy, and she knew what she meant to say, but what she heard was barely a functional person speaking.

He handed her the glass of soda, and once again she took it without any worry. No words, no staring. Nothing needed. She never saw him pour it; still drank it anyway.

Slowly, Sakura's body went limp. She wasn't completely out of herself though, she still seemed awake, even if non-functional. Carrying her on his arms would only draw attention, so instead he just helped her walk out of the kitchen, holding her by the waist – her head hanging loose.

Black. Pit black.

That she remembered well. Some blurred memories of Naruto and Kiba laughing obnoxiously and waving cheerfully at her, too drunk to care or ask who was with her, and where was that person dragging her to.

That was the best she could pull. Her futile attempt of trying to imagine what might have happened after, only increased the pounding headache that bothered her since the moment she woke up. The tears that had previously ceased for a moment had now begun to fall again. The choked cry in her throat asphyxiated her as her breathing became increasingly irregulated and heavy. She shook her body frantically, trying to free herself, until fatigue quickly took over her body, and then, she finally rested her head against the wall behind her, giving up completely.

Quite some time had gone by until she could finally hear steps, and then the sound of the door unlocking and opening to whoever had kidnaped her. She was immediately filled with despair as she heard the watched the shadow enter the room and the footsteps get closer to her. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the small light that emerged from the opened door, so that maybe she could try to identify that person's face, even though the shadow had now merged with the room's darkness.

The figure reached her, and crouched, taking its hand to the girl's face, caressing lightly.

"Sakura," the hoarse voice called. "Are you scared?" he asked, untying the cloth that covered the girl's mouth.

Sakura didn't answer, she only nodded, and her tears and sobbing begun again. "Please—"

"Shh." He silenced her, taking his finger to her lips.

The figure got up and made its way back and out the door. Meanwhile, Sakura took her chance to look at the entrance, trying to see through the shiny lightning outside, and she managed to identify what seemed to be a stair. Only then, her captor turned up the light switch, that was located outside the room.

Her pupils shrunk subtly, and she closed her eyes as soon as the light invaded the room, blinding her momentarily. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes again, and when she did, her breath was caught in her lungs as she seemed to enter a complete state of shock. Although the light was weak and the room was still a bit dark, she could finally see, in details, the face of the person who stood in front of her.

"Uchiha I—Itachi?" she called, frightened. "What… what's happening?"

He didn't answer.

Itachi approached her, painfully slow, only to increase the girl's anguish, and again crouched at her level, bending over her, until his lips were brushing against her ear. He smirked when he felt Sakura begin to shudder as the loud sound of her own breathing intensified.

He tilted his head even more, burring his face against her neck. Sakura jumped back, trying in vain to pull away from him. He breathed in deeply in the crook of her neck, absorbing her natural perfume as he felt his heart race. He let his lips touch her soft skin, pressing them hard, making an audible kissing sound when he pulled away.

"I'll eat you alive," Itachi whispered in a hoarse grunt against her ear. The hot breath against her made Sakura shiver completely, her hands trembling, and her heartbeat racing as fear filled her up. "This… is your purgatory, Sakura… _chan_."

**05/09/2020**


	2. Chapter II - Careful, Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a somewhat dark chapter (not nearly as dark as some others I have planned, but dark nonetheless). Be warned. This might not be the content for some of you. I'll say this again: this is not a romantic story!
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank each one of you who bothered leaving feedback after reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakura's crying rose after hearing what Itachi said.

Despite being in a situation that prevented her from creating any kind of coherent thoughts, she desperately tried to understand what he meant. However, the twisted words and disconnected threat only made the process more difficult.

Purgatory?

She couldn't think of anything bad she could have done to anyone to provoke such situation. Had it been her fault? Had she said or done something to the wrong person? As far as she remembered, she had always been a well-behaved, kind person, so whatever reason he had to be doing this, it was beyond her.

"But I… but I never…" Sakura choked on her words, unable to keep control. "I never did anything to—"

"Stay still," he interrupted, standing up abruptly. "If you fight back, I can make this worse very quickly," he warned. He had little patience and the idea of having to deal with a bratty little girl didn't please him at all.

He leaned down to be able to lift Sakura up, and despite his warning, she struggled with invigorated strength against his touch. "Don't touch me!" She screamed immediately, trashing back her body. "Get off! You degenerate!"

His hand gripped tightly the fabric of her tube top, disheveling the piece in the process as he lifted her up violently and promptly slapped her across the face, making her shut up immediately in pain and fear.

Itachi wanted to see nothing but obedience, and if Sakura didn't behave well the good way, she would do it the bad way. Whatever it was, Itachi wouldn't mind going to great lengths to educate her exactly how he wanted.

He dragged her ferociously to the other corner of the room, throwing her hard over an old, dirty mattress positioned on the floor.

An electric feeling ran through his body when he saw her curl up in fear against the corner of the walls – a futile attempt to try to get away from him.

She fidgeted uncomfortably as she tried to fix her top, pulling it down in order to hide as much as she could from her body. "Please, I never… I—I never did anything to you," she mumbled through sobs and tears.

"You'd think so, right?" he replied with a smirk, teasing her.

Sakura found herself completely stunned when she saw him approach her again, crouching beside her. He took a pocketknife out of his jacket and she panicked immediately, ready to fight back as she started to kick at him with her legs still tied tight.

Although the effort was exhausting to her, to Itachi it had been nothing more than a slight annoyance that he quickly took care of when forced her face down on the mattress.

Reaching for her tied arms, he took his pocketknife to her back, and she shrieked desperately. He cut the rope easily with the sharp blade, and as soon as Sakura realized what he was doing, she immediately stopped struggling, letting him cut the rest of the ropes that tied her legs.

Itachi grabbed the remnants of the ropes and stood up, looking back at the girl, who now panted and trembled out of fear. The sight of her visible anguish was beautiful to him – it made him itch. It trilled him to think of the things he could do to her, the fear he'd cause. It almost made him want to act on his desires.

He was Uchiha Itachi, though. He was a predator, and he would wait. He would wait and play with his prey before eating her. He would watch her break, more and more, every day, slow and tortuous. Then would muse at the sight of her eventual defeat – her resignation and lack of hope. Only then, he'd finally eat her, and she would entertain his sick needs.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a shaky voice, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Why me?"

"Because I chose, and I don't owe you any explanation," he replied nonchalantly, turning his back to her, and heading to the door. "If you keep asking these questions, I will have to hurt you, Sakura," he spoke again and left the room, turning off the light and leaving her alone in the dark.

As soon as she heard his footsteps fade away behind the door, Sakura broke down in desperate tears. She felt like her head was going to explode from so much pain and to think of her current situation seemed to only increase her pain.

Sakura curled down on the dirty mattress, hugging her knees tightly and screamed in frustration – anxiety slowly creeping to her. She felt as if she was suffocating, unable to breath properly. She needed to leave immediately.

She got up and looked into the darkness, trying to make out the door's shadow. Had he locked it? She didn't hear him lock it.

A spark of hope.

In a rush of emotions, the part within her that was filled with fear gave away to the feeling of rebellion, and she ran to the door, tripping on her way and slamming against the hard wooden material.

Turning the handle in hurry, she screamed in anger when the door didn't open. She begun to kick it desperately while she banged her fists against the wood, grunting and snarling with the energy and effort it took from her.

"Let me out!" she screamed. "You bastard! Let me out! Open this fucking door!"

Sakura assaulted the door until her fists and legs begun to hurt, her muscles burning from exhaustion. She wasn't sure how long she'd been doing this, but so far she hadn't received any response from Itachi.

When she'd finally given up, she turned against the door, leaning on as she tried to see the shapes in the darkness. Sakura walked carefully to where she assumed the mattress was and lay back down on it.

She watched the small beam of light under the door and soon her vision began to blur. She was crying again. Her sobs could already be heard clearly and once again she felt the weight of fear as anger and adrenalin slowly vanished and fear crawled its way back to her.

Sakura couldn't possibly tell how long she stood there, crying helplessly, but eventually, tired and worn out, she fell asleep – a deep and disturbing sleep, full of nightmares.

* * *

When Sakura finally woke up, she had no idea where she was, and for a moment she though it all had been a nightmare.

She looked around in the dark, darting her eyes curiously trying to see anything that testified her theory. Her hands scheming through the mattress she was lying on, until it hit her.

It was not a nightmare.

Upon realization, she felt her nose burn as tears filled her eyes again. She sobbed openly, not even trying to conceal her despair.

"No," she mumbled to herself, as if it would somehow change reality. "No, no, no, no…"

If anything couldn't get any worse, now, in addition to the headache, Sakura had one more annoyance. Grunting and closing her legs tightly, she motivated herself to be strong. She urgently needed a bathroom, and even though she was afraid to ask that sociopath for it, she much rather take her chances than risk peeing herself, so she made her way to the door again and loudly knocked several times as she called for him.

It wasn't long before she could hear steps coming down heavily against the wooden stair. Her heart sped up and hands shook in fear and hesitation. She hurried away from the door, tripping her way to the corner of the room, cringing as she heard the sound of locks and keys.

When the door opened, Sakura could have sworn she was about to vomit her heart out. She was momentarily blind as soon as Itachi turned on the bedroom light, but her eyes adjusted quickly, and she was finally able to look at the man in front of her, and his impassive expression. If he was annoyed, he didn't show any of it.

"What is it?" he asked, a slight indication of irritation to his voice, but not his expression.

Sakura stammered, "I—I want… I thought…" She fondled nervously with her hands, swallowing drily, chocking on her own words as if they were rocks. "I need to go to the bathroom," she continued with trembling voice.

He narrowed his eyes and Sakura immediately winced. He walked to the other side of the room, picking up a tin bucket. "Use this," he said, throwing the bucket at her feet.

Sakura looked at him incredulously. She could feel her body burning with anger and tears welling up in her eyes. The idea of having to urinate in a bucket was degrading. She couldn't believe he would humiliate her that way. She said nothing, but from the way tears streamed down her face, he knew she was outraged.

Itachi liked what he saw. Whatever he did, that's how he expected her to behave – quiet and compliant. Regardless of whether she liked the idea or not. He didn't care if she felt angry or wronged, he just wanted her quiet.

"If you've said everything, I'm leaving." He turned towards the door. "Behave," he warned. "If I have to come down here again because of your outbursts, I'll make you regret it."

"Please," she asked sheepishly at his explicit threat, "let me use the bathroom."

He turned to her once more, looking her up and down.

Sakura flinched under his excruciating gaze. Unsure of what else to say, she whispered, "I'll behave."

Itachi considered her for a moment, then turned to what appeared to be a wall. The room had dark stone walls, and the light in there was dim and didn't illuminate the place well, so the door on the side of the room had gone completely unnoticed by Sakura – not that she had much to look when he left her in the darkness.

Her eyes seemed to be lit up bright in relief and she followed him, watching as he unlocked the door. "You can use this one." He nodded towards the bathroom.

Without thanking him, Sakura entered the bathroom, noting the equally dark walls and black marble. She was ready to close the bathroom door when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"It stays open." He cleared his throat. "That is, if you really want to use it that much."

Sakura gaped. "Uh… what?"

"You heard," Itachi asserted himself. "What guarantee do I have that you won't try anything stupid?"

Once again, she felt on the verge of tears. That wasn't fair. He was indeed trying to humiliate her, and she couldn't do anything about it – anything but comply. It was either his way or no way at all.

"That isn't fair!" she accused between hiccups.

"If you prefer, you can use the bucket." He pointed to the object. "Hurry up, little girl. Clock is ticking and I got things to do."

"Can you… at least leave the door ajar?" she pleaded. Her voice sounded shaky and low.

Itachi didn't even bother to give an answer to it. His cold gaze and expressionless face were the only answer she needed.

"Could you at least turn around?" Now, Sakura openly cried, and she felt worst for doing it in front of him. She spoke again, her voice needy and hopeless, "Please?"

He moved so suddenly towards her that Sakura yelled in panic. "Then, you can leave," he said, grabbing her by the wrist again and pulling her out of the bathroom.

"St—stop! I'm sorry, it's fine!" She squirmed away from his grasp – but only because he allowed her to. "It's fine!"

"You're not getting second chances anymore. Next time you refuse something, you stay without it," he told her, and she merely nodded.

She bit her bottom lip, heading to the toilet, and hesitantly took her hands to the hem of her dress. And that's when it hit her.

She didn't have her underwear.

Her eyes widened and she gulped loudly as her throat constricted in uneasiness. Her shaking hands pulled her skirt up as she sat down and did her best to bend over her thighs in order to hide from him.

Sakura kept her head down, only glancing at him for a second when she heard him scoff, and what she saw unsettled her.

It was disgust, plain and clear. The first expression she could decipher from him, and it was something horrible. He was judging her, and it terrified her. She hated herself. What would he think of it? What would this situation lead him to believe he was entitled to do to her?

Not that she cared what he thought of her, but she feared he might interpret it any way that could bring harm to her or put her in an unpleasant situation – worse than being obligated to pee in front of him.

She felt humiliated and ridiculed. For a moment, she almost wished she had chosen the bucket. At least, that way, she would get to keep her dignity and privacy.

"There is no—no toilet paper," she said softly when she noticed the absence of the material.

"There is a bidet shower at your side."

She sighed, glancing at her side. It was humiliating enough that she had to use the toilet while he watched and listened, now she had to wash herself like that too. She had no idea how long she'd be there, but if was a long period, she didn't want to imagine how she would have to shower, dress, or attend to other basic needs.

She stood up pulling her skirt down quickly as some of the water was absorbed by the fabric and the rest uncomfortably slid down her legs. She mechanically turned to the sink and washed her hands as she tried her best to ignore Itachi's penetrating stare.

Itachi stepped away from the doorway and gave her room to pass. He closed the door and locked it again, then made his way to leave the room.

"Wait," she asked gently – afraid to offend him somehow.

He stopped, not bothering to turn to look at her, and waited for her to continue.

"I'm—I'm hungry."

"I know," he replied and left, locking the door, and turning off the light.

Sakura growled loudly. She was tired of being trapped in that cold, dark room, but she could do nothing but to wait for the next time she would see Itachi. She longed desperately for food and a warm bath. Her stomach ached from hunger and from the drinks she had chugged a few hours ago on an empty stomach. It all made her feel like she could throw up at any moment.

Making her way back to that disgusting, pathetic excuse of a mattress, she lay down, closing her eyes and hoping to be able to rest. Her head still hurt, and the pain hadn't eased the slightest. It made her question herself, though. Would she even be strong enough to handle her current situation – to find a way out of it?

She wanted to see her aunt again so badly. She should've paid more attention to her lecture, and most importantly, she should've obeyed her. She'd lied to her aunt – her guardian – about her whereabouts. What would she think of her when she found out? And eventually, she would, of course.

Someone had to have already missed her. How long had it been? Only a few hours? A day, perhaps? She had no idea, and it scared her. She wanted to know if someone was looking for her – she needed that comfort.

Her thoughts wandered to dark places, and she begun to question whether she would ever be able to leave. After all, that maniac had drugged and kidnapped her, why would he let her go, just like that? Especially when it was obvious that she wouldn't stay quiet about it and he would most certainly be arrested.

At that moment, she realized; he was never letting her go.

Her nausea intensified at the thought, and she got up dizzy – her head spinning in disorientation. In the dark, she walked over to what she supposed was the bathroom door and tried desperately to open it. She was getting nervous; her stomach was churning, and she could feel the vomit rising in her throat.

She looked desperately around, trying to make out the shape of the bucket Itachi had thrown at her, but before she could even move, she put out all the drinks she had taken and the little food she had eaten. Between sobs and coughs, she threw up again, pain reaching her stomach as it contracted in an effort to expel the contents that left it on a sensitive state.

"Damn it," she whispered, short of breath. She knew she needed to call Itachi, but she feared his reaction.

Sakura leaned against the wall and slipped until she was sitting on the floor. She didn't have many options, so she would just wait until that freak came back and try to explain what happened – after all, it was part his fault. The tears that filled his eyes were quickly wiped away. She brought her knees close to her chest and rested her head on them.

* * *

After a couple of hours since Itachi's last visit, Sakura was awakened to the now familiar sound of his footsteps.

When the door opened and the light was turned on, Sakura raised her head and looked at Itachi through the threads of her tangled hair. He carried an aluminum tray in his hand and Sakura assumed that he had brought her food. She got up immediately and watched as he looked at her with mild disgust after observing the scene in front of him.

He went to the wooden table in the middle of the room, setting the tray on it before turning to the girl.

Stupid brat had done it on purpose, and he wasn't the one who would clean it.

Before Sakura could register anything, he struck her with the back of his hand – the force throwing her on the floor. She mumbled something disconnected and looked at him in disbelief. It had barely been a day and he had already beaten her twice. She wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with him, but she didn't find the courage to do it.

Itachi walked to the door. "Don't move until I get back," he spoke as he stepped out of the room. "You'll clean this up."

Sakura did exactly as she was told, and, mainly out of fear, she didn't move an inch until he returned with a sponge and a mop.

"Get water from the bathroom," he commanded, throwing the materials on the floor for her to get, "and use some of the cleaning products in the counter drawer."

He unlocked the bathroom door for her, and she got up slowly – still shaken up from the attack – and collected the objects from the floor as she made her way to the bathroom.

"The bucket," Itachi spoke.

"Wha—what?"

He huffed, pointing at the bucket he had previously offered her to use as a toilet. "Get. The. Bucket."

"Sorry," she apologized, grabbing the tin material.

She went to the sink, filling the bucket with water and taking the disinfectant products under the counter.

"Your food is there." Itachi pointed out to the table. "You can only eat once you finish cleaning. Be quick, I'll be back in half an hour."

Sakura nodded shily and waited for him to leave before she started cleaning up. She had always helped her aunt with house cleaning, so cleaning up her own mess wouldn't be a problem.

After she was done cleaning, she washed her hands and rushed to the food tray waiting for her on the dusty old table. She sat down and took the bowl in her hands, flinching in revulsion by what she saw inside. She didn't know what that was, but it looked gross. The substance was had a moss-green color, a pasty texture, and it smelled slightly unpleasant.

"Disgusting," she muttered to herself as she stirred the food, taking a spoonful of it and turning the utensil down, watching as the paste-like food remained firmly still – refusing to drop down. "God… is he trying to poison me?"

She sat the bowl down on the table, refusing to eat it. She was starving and her stomach hurt, but it wasn't enough to force herself to eat that.

Taking a second look at the tray, she realized that a glass accompanied the meal. She quickly picked it up and brought it close to her nose. The drink was weirdly dense, and its color was a strange orange, but the smell wasn't as unpleasant as the food's.

Had Itachi been the one who prepared this to her? Was he trying to feed her spoiled food? She couldn't possibly know, but she had to pick one, and since she was not willing to eat that poisonous paste – as she dubbed the green substance –, she decided that she should at least fill her stomach with some of the drink.

A bit uncertain, Sakura took a sip, wondering if it was supposed to be orange juice. Like the smell, the taste was borderline bearable, and she chose to chug it all at once, turning the glass over in a quick motion, then breathing in deeply before letting it all out and setting the glass back on the table.

A few seconds went by, and her vision begun to defocus. She turned her head to the side, her eyes gazing absently at the dark stone walls.

This had to be a basement, not a regular shack as she initially thought – taking in consideration the stair. It was of medium size, with poor lighting and a dirty, hideous appearance. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room – the same one that supported the food tray –, an old mattress on the floor and a wooden bookcase near the door – the shelves all empty.

"At least the lights are on." She smiled, feeling groggy.

She looked at her hands with a tired look. The air came in and out of her lungs with difficulty. She wondered what was going on as her vision focus worsened. She felt her body soften completely.

Looking back at the glass on the table, she blinked her eyes a few times, before finally shutting them hard. She felt her legs weaken and fell to her knees on the hard, concrete floor. The tears started to flow again, and she brought her hands up to brush them away. She started to sob, and like a desperate child, she cried.

Her thoughts were already wandering aimlessly amid so much crying and disconnected words she tried to voice.

She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were heavy, refusing to open. Soon her willpower succumbed, and she blacked out completely – her limp body falling to the hard floor.

* * *

Sakura struggled to open her eyes, her weakened state not being of much helping. She tried to cling to the floor, unable understanding what was going on. She tried to say something, but she managed nothing besides a few tired grunts.

She only realized that she was being dragged by Itachi, when he let go of her arms, dropping her upper body to the floor. With an audible thud, her head hit the floor, and she only managed to groan in protest.

"Get ready." Itachi's voice sounded hoarse, and it chilled her even in her chaotic state of mind.

"What?" she asked. Her head still hurt, and amid confusion, she also felt awfully sleepy.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded in a serious tone.

His words struck Sakura like an electric shock. She immediately understood very clearly what he was saying, and it made her heart sunk. She wanted to protest, to fight, but no matter how strong her will was, her body was weak.

"N—no," she answered, sobbing loudly as her eyes watered.

She saw Itachi's eyes narrow dangerously, and she knew he was silently defying her.

"No?" He tilted his head. "You don't have to feign pudency," he mocked her, "this must be easy for you."

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously, her trembling arms coming to brace herself as if to shield her from him. She wasn't sure of what he was talking about, but she had a good idea of where he was getting at.

"You must've had quite the fun, hadn't you?"

"I don't—I don't know what you're talking about," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" He looked her up and down.

She nodded her head negatively, and Itachi flung himself at her, making her shriek as she tried to back away from him.

He pulled her violently towards him – hands gripping forcefully against her shoulders. "You think I don't know what happened in that room?"

"Stop it!" she yelled – eyes wide with utter terror. "You're h—hurting me!"

"Who was it with?" he questioned, pressing her shoulder tighter, making her wince in pain. His voice was strong and loud, but he wasn't really screaming.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Was it Hidan?"

"Please!" she begged, and Itachi pulled her closer by the pink hair – his hands now tangled between her messy strands –, and she screamed again.

"Was it Deidara?" he enquired. "Say it!"

Sakura was baffled. How could he possibly know what happened in Temari's room? And why did he care? Was throwing a tantrum and assaulting her over that even worth it?

"Don't make me ask again," he warned, and something in his voice melted her completely vulnerable.

Deciding that maybe it was better if she told the truth, she admitted between sobs, "Y—yes." She felt his grip tighten against her scalp. "Please, don't hurt me."

For the first time, she saw confusion in his expression. "Which one?" he asked, and his voice was demanding. She hadn't been specific when she answered him.

"The blonde one," she whispered with trembling voice.

Maybe she wouldn't be here if that hadn't happened. She regretted it so much right now, and she hated herself. In her hurry – and intoxicated state – she had forgotten completely to pick up her underwear when she fled Temari's room – too scared to keep playing around with Deidara.

Itachi seemed to consider her answer for a while – almost as if he were shocked.

Sakura could hear the contempt in his voice when he spoke. "You let him fuck you?"

If it were possible, her eyes would've widened more, perhaps to the point that her eyeballs would've popped out of its cavities. "Wha-what? No-no, no I didn't!" she stuttered as her nerves rose exponentially – she felt as if she were about to pass out.

He slapped her hard, still holding her head still with his other hand, and she cried out. What little mental stability she had left being completely obliterated with that slap, and it set Sakura into chaos – her mind almost shutting down in fear.

"Say it," he leaned over her so he could be at her eye level. "Say you let him fuck you."

"No! We—we didn't—" She was cut off by another slap.

"Do not deny!" The warning in his intonation was clear, and it sent Sakura to complete panic for she had no idea what to do.

"I'm not! I don't—" Itachi slapped her again, and she choked on saliva, coughing up as she tried to regain her breath. "P—please! Please!" she supplicated, and it stirred a dark, hungry feeling inside of him.

"I warned you."

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry!" Sakura held her hands up in defense, fearing another attack to her burning, red cheeks. "I don't know what you want me to say! I don't know what you want me to say—I'm sorry!" She collapsed in tears and screams.

Her whole body shook in utmost fear – lips trembling and teeth chattering as she tried to remain still. She was having a mental break down and an anxiety attack. She could barely breath and she was sure that, at any minute, she would throw up the little she had in her stomach – bile and that horrible, tampered orange juice he'd served her.

"Stop denying, and say it," he spoke, "in details."

"Okay! O—Okay!"

"Do not lie to me," he spoke, his voice low and dark, "I will hit you."

"I'm sorry! I won't!"

He was clearly a lunatic, trying to understand or rationalize with him was no use. The least she could do was resign and obey. She was honestly trying to tell him the truth, but he wasn't giving her much space between the slaps he gave her every time she denied his obnoxious, unfound accusations.

"Speak," he ordered when Sakura failed to continue.

"We… we did something," she sobbed, "but—but not that." She saw his face contort in disapproval and she closed her eyes, ready for a slap that never came.

"Continue."

Itachi confused her – so much. She couldn't figure him out, especially not now that her nerves were on edge and she could barely think for herself or speak as if she weren't a complete idiot.

"He did," she spoke very slowly, breathing out the air she seemed to be holding for an eternity," something to me."

"What?"

"Please, don't—" Sakura flinched, groaning in anticipation when she saw Itachi raise his hand threateningly. "He did… I don't… I don't know how to say this."

"You say it in details, Sakura," he said venomously.

He obviously wasn't letting her off easily. She didn't know if he knew what they'd done exactly, but he could have an idea, and he still wanted to make her voice it out – to demean her, humiliate her.

She didn't know how to say it, and she was scared to say the wrong thing, but she was between a rock and a hard place. There wasn't really a way out of this – at least, not an easy one.

"He gave me o—oral sex," she answered, feeling on the verge of throwing up.

"What else?"

"Nothing… nothing, I swear!"

He pierced her with his eyes, looking deep into her own green ones, and she cracked, blurting out the rest of the story, "And—and we kissed."

"And?"

"He… he showed it to me… but I… I didn't touch him."

"Hm, did he now?" He let go off her hair, and held her face in his hand, his fingers digging slightly hard against her jaw.

Sakura looked back deeply into his dark eyes – almost pleadingly. She just wanted this to nightmare to be over with. She didn't know what he thought he was getting out of this, but as long as he left her alone afterwards, she didn't care.

"What else?"

"Nothing!" she affirmed. "That was all."

"Are you sure you didn't touch him?" He quirked an eyebrow in feigned suspicion, digging his fingers harder on her skin. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure." She nodded slightly with her head – his hand preventing her from moving too much. "I didn't… we did nothing else… I promise."

"Good," he let go of her, "I don't want Deidara's leftovers."

Sakura swallowed hard and loud, closing her eyes in relief.

"Now, you can strip," he ordered.

Sakura almost choked at his word. "What? But… but I said—I did what you wanted."

"No, you didn't. You only provoked a mess for disobeying me." He set a bit of space between them. "So, do it."

"I don't… want to!" she mumbled through tears.

"Why? You didn't seem so shy when you so willingly opened your legs for Deidara," Itachi mocked, and Sakura burned in shame.

"That was—that was different!"

"Strip," he ordered again, this time, his voice was darker.

"N—no!"

"No?" He inhaled deeply the icy air.

"Please, I don't want to!"

Itachi grabbed her arms and pulled her close again, towering over her small frame. "Careful, Sakura," a vicious smile slowly crept into his face, "you should know not to say no to me."

**01/02/2021**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who answered my question about the story direction, and what I have to say about it is: when I spoke about writing about the outside world, I meant just some small fraction of what is happening, and it would have no impact whatsoever in how many words I'd write for sections with Itachi and Sakura only.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll start approaching that (or if I'll start at all), but I do have some things planned already (in case I decide to show you a bit of what's happening with Sakura's family and friends).
> 
> I look forward to write chapter 3, but I'm not confident it will happen any time soon.
> 
> Now… to what matters the most… what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Was it awkward for you? Unsettling? Uncomfortable? Was it chill? Okay? Let me know!


End file.
